Forced
by xXAnimeGirl1120Xx
Summary: Connections in Ouran are important, but are they important enough to give up your dreams? Mori x OC Rated T for violence in later chapters
1. The Engagement

Forced

**Chapter 1 – The engagement**

Annoyed, the girl clutched the paper tightly in her right hand. With her left, she turned the knob to Music Room 3. This room was brighter than the rest of the school for some reason, and Rose petals fluttered out of it.

"Takashi Morinozuka" she said, walking up to the tall black haired young man. "My name is Hatori Minozawa. My father wanted me to give you this note."

She placed the note in his hand. That was when he got a glimpse of her porcelain skin. Her fingers were so slender he could almost see the bones. He looked at her for a second, trying to see the girl that was obviously going to be important in the future. She had messy brown hair the covered her eyes. She looked down the entire time the transaction occurred.

He read the note, and as he did so, she looked up to the side, as though waiting for the slowest person in the world. He looked back at her, and for a moment, was shocked by the bright blue eyes, the beautiful blue eyes.

In just a moment, he managed to memorize her face. Her pale skin, the darkness around her eyes, the red lips and her gorges eyes. A face he would never forget, and he wasn't sure if he liked that fact.

"You are Kashi Minozawa's daughter, correct?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes. My father and Morinozuka's father have connections, and they plan to make those connections stronger by having their children marry each other." She said.

"As in… you and Mori-senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes. Whether we are against it or not, we are engaged." She said, now annoyed.

"Hmm." Mori said.

"Takashi, you're getting married to her?" Honey asked, pointing to Hatori.

"Yes." He said.

"Cousin!" Honey yelled, hugging Hatori.

'With one husband comes a hundred relatives and a thousand friends.' Hatori thought, patting Honey's head.

"Well I must go." She said.

"Tell your father that I said hello." Mori said.

"Nn. Tell your father that I'm going to fight this. I don't want to be forced to marry someone I don't love." She waved as she walked off.

After she shut the door, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki had an outburst. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED?! AND TO HER?! OH MY GOD!!"

"She was so beautiful…" complained Tamaki. "…life is so cruel…"

"Aren't you happy at all? She was pretty." Said Honey.

"Nnn."

"It's common practice. It wont be that bad, you'll become closer as time goes on." Claimed Kyoya.

- - -

Hatori walked into the dojo. Her blue kimono was draped over a black outfit. She had a kimono in her hand. She passed her father on her way in.

"Did you see Takashi today?" he asked, his voice was deep and unloving.

"Yes. He said hello."

"Is that all?"

"Oh, he said _Hmm _when I gave him your note."

He grabbed her arm. "No need to be _sarcastic_, Hatori." His voice was threatening, and she didn't look at him, instead keeping her eyes forward.

"Sorry, _Father_." She said, ripping her arm free.


	2. The Father

Forced

**Chapter 2 – The Father**

Kashi Minozawa stormed through the halls of Ouran High School. He pulled Hatori by the wrist with him.

She kept her head down. It was best not to talk in these situations.

Kashi slammed the door of Music Room 3 open, pushing Hatori in. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She kept her head down.

The entire room froze, some staring at Kashi, some at Hatori.

Hatori stood up, brushed the dirt off her dress, and turned at her father.

Kashi pointed toward Mori and looked at his daughter. "You are marrying him. Deal with it!" he screamed.

"I d-" Hatori started.

Kashi slapped her across the face, and she stummbled backwards, Hikaru catching her before she fell. Kashi turned and walked off. The door slammed after him.

Honey ran toward her screaming. "Hata-san! Are you okay?" Tears were in his eyes. Tamaki came toward her too, along with Haruhi, Kauro, and about half of the girls.

The girls that stayed behind whispered amongst themselves. "Mori-senpai is getting married?" "Will he stay in the club?" "Who was that man?"

Hatori stood up. Her eyes traveled to the girls who continued whispering, then to Kyoya, who payed no attention to the previos incedant considering the fact that this seemed normal to him, and lastly to Mori.

His eyes were fixed on the doors in the front of the room. His eyebrows were furrowed and his hands were balled into fists.

She walked over to him. "I'm sorry for the trouble my father caused you. I'm sorry for everything, Morinozuka."

He looked at her, his eyes had a sudden kindness to them. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Would you like an icepack?"

She was surprised. "No I should be-" She was interupted by Mori stroking her scar. Her face scrunched in pain.

He placed an icepack on her face (and don't ask where he got the icepack, because for some unknown reason, anime people can have whatever they want apear in their pockets out of nowhere).

"A-arigoto, Morinozuka-sama…" she said, blushing slightly.

"So MOE~~" the girls chanted.

And so that moment ended abruptly.

Hatori decided not to go home soon, and they didn't mind her staying, this club _was_ to make girls happy, right? She sat in the windowsill, looking out the wondow, with her headphones on and her ipod playing. _Viva la Vida_ by _Coldplay_ played. She hummed along. Her eyes closed.

Before she knew it, it was time to go home. Hikaru tapped on her shoulder.

"Time to go home already?" she mumbled to herself.

Hikaru sighed. He felt guilty making her go back to her father. He bit his lip, trying to decide what to do.

"You want to go for a walk?" Honey asked, tapping Hatori's shoulder.

She looked at him, then up at Mori who was standing behind him, then back down, then back up, and down again.

Mori didn't seem to be subjective to the idea, he didn't seem like he cared.

"Sure." Hatori said.

They left, and the three of them went for a walk.

When she looks back, the walk changed a lot of her life.


End file.
